


Final Goodbye

by Sashaya



Series: Age of Dragons [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Post demons attack on the camp, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's cold.</i>
</p><p>Missing scene after Tamlen appears in the camp and begs Mahariel to kill him. Short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._

Tamlen thanks her in his last breath, her dagger piercing his chest with ease like it was made just for this moment. This dagger was a gift from him and Merrill after her first successful solo hunt. 

Ironic, she’d say. She would if she hasn’t been standing frozen over his dead body. She’s grieving for the second time and it doesn’t ease to pain, rather multiplies it. Alyssa wonders where are all the tears that she can feel inside her but not one dares to drop from her eyes.

“Who was he?” Alistair comes with soft question. She must be a sight, so unmoving and silent over the body of a simple shriek.

“Tamlen, he was…” the words are stuck in the back of her throat and she coughs like it should help. It doesn’t, she still has no idea what to say. 

“Tamlen? Then he was the one…” Alistair knows and it’s no wonder, Duncan must’ve told him everything about ‘the new recruit’. If Duncan was as gentle as Alistair claims, he might’ve told Alistair everything because of how sad and unfair this situation was.

She told Tamlen she wished they never find that cave and she didn’t lie.

“How are you holding up?” Alistair asks and there’s sadness in his voice, pity maybe. She hates pity but somehow his never angers her, just soothes her down.

Numb is what she is right now. In shock, Wynne would probably say but Mahariel knows better.

It’s guilt.

“I’m fine” she brushes him off and leaves before he can press on. 

She kneels by Tamlen’s body, sends an apology to him and the gods and strips him off of any important things. He doesn’t have much, just trinkets that means too much to her and nothing on the market.

Like a ring that he kept pushing onto her but she refused every time because she loved him, just never like he wanted. Tamlen always took her rejection with no hard feelings, joked that she had to cave in one day. She always threw a stone or a twig at him, laughed when she hit him perfectly in the nose. 

She’s keeping the ring now, puts it on a string and ties it around her neck. 

It’s cold.


End file.
